The Mystery of Orion & the spear of destiny
by KingNoodle96
Summary: This the story of Jeremy Orion an ordinary teen when he gets a letter from sister asking him to visit the little town of gravity falls Jeremy learns this little town may not be boring as he once thought as he unknowing uncovers the secret's of this strange little town will he come cross his own family secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters except the oc's all credit go's to the creators of gravity falls if there's anything I can improve on I'd love the feedback that's all**

Chapter 1:The arrival

"Tree... tree... augh, when is this stupid bus going to get there already. I've been on this bus for a long time", I said, looking outside of my bus window seat for what seemed like an eternity. Pondering over the letter sitting on my lap, I begrudgingly muttered "Why would she want me to come here? I was hoping she wasn't expecting me to patch things up with the old man. We haven't exactly been seeing things 'eye-to-eye'... well, whatever it is." Suddenly, the bus came to a stop and the bus driver exclaimed "Okay people, here we are! Final stop, Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

Hopping out of the bus, I looked around for a bit, then down at the letter "Where is she? The letter mentioned that she'd be here right now. I'd better call he- AAH!" I was cut short when an old man wearing a fez and an eye patch approached me.

"Welcome one, welcome all to the Mystery Shack, where we'll reveal all the mysteries of the world to you *cough for a price *cough*! Remember, we put the 'no' in no refunds!" he shouted. After a while, he looked at me and said "Come on kid, are you going to buy something or just stand there?"

After a quick search of my pockets, I said embarrassingly "Umm... looks like I don't have any money on me. Hehe... " Quickly changing the subject, I took out my letter and showed him an address "Listen, can you help me find this place?".

The old man took one look at me and paused with a big frown on his face. "Yeah listen kid" he said "I'd love to help you out, but I can't seem to remember anything and unless you're going to buy anything, I'm going to ask you to leave". With those parting words, the old man went off to welcome new potential customers.

Face palming with what just transpired, I thought to myself "Great... now how am I going to find this place now?". Checking my phone and getting no signal, I muttered "Crap, no signal. How am I so far in the middle of nowhere that I can't even get a signal? Perfect... now how am I supposed to get there now?!"

Before I could say anything else, I was greeted by a stranger.

"Hey... hey dude. Don't worry about Stan. He always acts like that. I think I can help you go to where you're searching for" she said.

Before answering, I hesitated for a second. "Why would she be so open to help a stranger?" I thought to myself. "Well, what's the worst thing that could happen?".

I handed her the letter and after reading the address for a couple of seconds, she returned the letter and said "Okay, I can take you there. It's not far".

"Why are you willing to help a stranger?" I asked, skeptically.

She chuckled and replied "Well, you're obviously new here and you seem like a chill guy, plus I'm headed to that location as well. My name's Wendy... Wendy Corduroy. What's yours?".

"M-my name's Jeremy Orion" I gasped, trying to smile in the process.

Snickering a bit, the red-headed girl replied in a playfully dopey tone "It's nice to meet you, Jeremy".

Giving her an annoyed look, I replied "Hey, I don't sound like THAT!". I covered my mouth, hoping she didn't hear that embarrassing voice crack.

Looking at me for a while before bursting out in laughter, Wendy said "Oh man, what an epic voice crack!".

Noticing the scowl on my face, Wendy apologetically said "Woah dude, loosen up. I was just messing with you. Like I said before, I'm going to help you out since you seem pretty chill to me".

"So, how are we going to get there, Wendy?" I said, composing myself and breathing normally again.

Pointing out the window with a confident demeanor, she answered "That's how". Looking out to where she pointed, I saw a van pull out of the street seemingly out of thin air. "You coming Jeremy?" she asked.

Taking a second to think about what I might have gotten myself into, I answered back enthusiastically "Yeah!".

"Great" she said with a big grin on her face. Taking my hand, she said "So, if Stan asks, tell him I'm off helping my family".

I looked over Wendy to see who she was talking to. A handy man tinkering with what seemed to be cheap display of a toaster turned around saluting and replied "You got it, dude" before continuing with his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of these characters except for the oc's all credit go the creators of gravity falls**

Chapter 2: "The Odd Encounter"

Hopping into the van, I was immediately unwelcome by one of the four occupants, who looked at me in an unsettling way before saying "Who is this loser and why is he here?"

Before I could jump out of the van to give him a few choice words, Wendy grabbed me with a reassuring "Stay" remark.

"Robby, relax" said Wendy "This guy is with me. He just needs a rice to the same area that we're headed, so why not help him out?".

Grumbling to himself, Robbie thought for a minute before saying "Fine, he can stay, but only because Wendy said so".

I answered back, after rolling my eyes for a bit "Okay, boss".

Breaking this sudden tension, Wendy asked me if I wanted to meet the rest of the occupants, who took to starring at Robbie. I obliged.

"James, that's Lee and Nate" Wendy said, pointing towards a tall blonde guy messing around with a much shorter guy with tattoos and brown hair.

"Who's who exactly?" I inquired.

Slightly annoyed, Wendy responded "That's Lee" while pointing to the blonde haired guy "and that's Nate" and now pointing to the brown haired guy. "Got it?".

Nodding my head, she said calmly "Sweet".

As I looked around, I noticed another occupant, who was texting to herself. Nudging Wendy, I said "Who's she?".

Annoyed at this point, Wendy responded "What dude... oh, that's Tambry. Don't worry if she doesn't say anything to you. She's most likely updating her status".

"Hey you guys, my name is Jeremy" I said, hoping to get everyone's attention. The two guys up front halted their horseplay to reply "Wow, when did he get in here?".

Sarcastically, Lee said "He magically got here, Nate" before resuming his shenanigans.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

Lee and Nate both stopped what they were doing before saying "Sorry, dude, it's nice to meet you".

Laughing a bit, I replied "It's all good".

"So where are we dropping this guy off at anyways?" Robbie said in an annoyed voice. Seeing Wendy speak with the rest of the occupants about the address's location, he softly said "Isn't that where old man Orion lives? I heard that his ghost haunts the place he went missing several weeks back".

Panicking before grabbing Robbie's shirt, I squeaked "What do you mean he's missing?".

Tossing my hands aside, Robbie answered "Uugh, calm down. It's only a rumor by a few people who haven't seen him at his shop recently. And why do you care about a creepy old man, anyway?".

I shouted back, slightly teary eyed "That's my dad! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say such things".

Before the tension could reignite again, Wendy tapped me on the shoulder. "We're here" she said.

"Great, now her friends think that I'm a jerk too" I said, hopping out of the car.

"Jeremy" a new voice called out. A petite brunette was standing beside a guy wearing a jacket and baseball cap. "Oh Jeremy, it's so nice to see you again. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" the petite brunette said as she came up to me to give me a big hug.

Surprised seeing her this nice and excited, I replied "It's great to see you too, sis".

Smiling widely, she joyfully replied "So, bro, how did you get here so early? We didn't expect you here for a few hours".

As Wendy got out of the van, dirty boots and all, the smile was wiped clean off of my sister's face. "Oh, it's you" my sis said.

"Augh, why is Emily here?" Wendy said in an equally negative tone. Connecting two and two together, Wendy said to me "Why didn't you tell me that Emily Orion was your sister?".

Shrugging, I replied "Well, you never asked. Besides, I thought that you'd put the pieces together yourself. Looks like you're not as smart as I thought you were, heheh- OUCH! What was that for?!".

Punching me in the arm, Wendy remarked "Oh quit acting like a wimp. I didn't hit you that hard. Besides, I originally came here to ask you if you could come to the Wood Stick Festival".

"Cool, when is it?" I said.

"A couple of weeks from now" Wendy cheerfully said before driving off.

As I looked over the at dark skinned guy wearing what looked to be a baseball cap and hoodie standing next to Emily, Emily gave me a stern look "Well, aren't you going to greet yourself, Jeremy?".

Raising out my right hand, I said "Hello, my name is Jeremy".

Besides looking at me, the mysterious person didn't move. Snickering to herself, I asked Emily about the humor in this.

She replied "He rarely speaks to anyone".

"Hey Jeremy, my name is Miles" he said.

ahh..Stunned, Emily looked in Miles' direction before saying "But how... but you... it took me three months in figuring you out before you even looking in my direction".

"Maybe it's because he likes you" I said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, what's your point?" she replied, nonchalantly.

Grinning to myself, as Emily's face grew redder in appearance, I devilishly said "Or maybe you like..."

I was interrupted by a flurry of quick punches to my face. "If you tell him, I'm going to literally kill you, got it?".

"Chill, sis. He's not in the room, so stop freaking out" I chuckled, trying to contain the laughter that was building up inside me.

"So, where's my room?" I questioned, allowing her to calm down a bit.

Grumbling under her breath, she muttered "Lucky we don't put you in the dog house".

"You know... maybe I suddenly feel like talking to Miles" I said, with an egotistical tone in my voice.

Putting up a farce smile, she cheerfully replied "Here's your stinking room and if you need anything, well... you have legs, don't you?".

"I'm going to regret this later, but I better make the most of it now" I thought to myself, going into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:Secrets unfolding

Waking up in the middle of the night, I went down into the kitchen for a glass of water, navigating through the hallways, when I saw Emily sobbing out of the corner of my eye. Seeing her holding a picture of someone, I sneak towards her for a better look when I accidentally knocked into a desk.

"Ooff" I muttered.

"Who's there?" Emily questioned, cutting her water works short and looking around, a bit startled.

Walking into her view, I said "It's just me, Emily".

Feeling relieved, but still frazzled by the encounter, she asked "H-How long have you been there?".

"Not long enough. Is everything alright?" I answered back.

"It's nothing" she said, an air of depression hanging over her voice as she buried her face into her arms.

"Still having boy troubles?" I jokingly said, attempting to lighten the mood and bracing for the typical flurry of punches I normally received when I was purposefully teasing her. Instead, I was greeted with silence. Dropping my guard, I looked down to see that she didn't move from her original position. "It's okay, you can tell me, Emi. We're family and if anything is bothering you, I'm here for you" I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. In mid-sob, she buried her face into my chest. "What's wrong?" I said.

Calming down a bit, she replied "Dad's not been back since he went on that camping trip with his old friends. I've had to carry the load of running this place. It has been so stressful that I haven't been able to relax or have fun for a bit".

With a smile, I muttered "And by have fun for a bit, Emi, do you mean dating Miles?".

Pushing away from me, she answered back, flustered and confused "I don't know, just normal teen things, okay. And quit calling me Emi! You know I hate that nickname and we're both 17, so stop treating me like a child, got it?".

Pulling Emily back to me with one arm while patting her on the head with the other, I laughed awkwardly "Haha, you're right Emily! Don't worry, I'm here to lighten the load, so you could go on with your normal life. By the way, I've been talking to Miles recently and he says that he's been wanting to date you for a while".

Pacing back and forth nervously, she stammered "Wait, what?! Why would you talk to him about that?! He really wants to go out with me?! What if-".

"Emily, hold up" I interrupted "I didn't tell him that it was a date. I just asked him if he knew any places to help you relax. And don't worry, I'll watch the shop while you two are out".

Shaking her head, she replied "Well, your heart was in the right place. I'll take you up on the offer. I wonder if Miles is a good kisser?".

Confused at her last question, I asked "What do you mean? I thought you didn't like him".

With a sly look, she answered "I don't know. He is kind of cute".

Scratching my head, wondering if she was serious or not, Emily burst out laughing "Haha, you actually believed me?! Wow, bro, you are gullible. I like Miles, but I don't think we have chemistry for each other. Anyways, I gotta hit the hay. Thanks Jeremy for the pep talk". And with that, Emily headed back upstairs to her room.

~The next morning~

"Augh, I wonder if Emily already left?" I said, walking around the empty shop next morning. I always found it odd that we sold what, at first glance, was useless trinkets. Dad always told us great backstories about these trinkets. But before I could reminisce about any of them, a knock on the front door broke my daydream. "It's probably Emily. She couldn't of come back now, it's still early" I thought to myself.

As the knocks on the door continued, louder than before, I quickly dashed downstairs. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" I shouted. "Wendy?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Mystery Shack?" I questioned.

With a playful tone, she answered "What, I've come to hang out with you". Giving me a seductive look before putting an arm around my shoulders, she asked "Is that okay with you?".

Knowing something was obviously wrong, but also knowing that she usually jokes around, I said "Sure, just don't break anything or Emily will kill me".

Smiling back, she responded with a quick "Sure".

As we both went behind the counter, I pulled up a chair to read a nearby comic book. After finishing reading the comic, I looked up to see Wendy searching aimlessly for something. "Wendy, you're still here?" I asked. "I didn't think you'd be this interested in the trinkets we have here. Most of it have a boring backstory after all".

Still searching, I walked up beside Wendy before saying "Are you looking for something in particular?".

Turning around to face me, looking me square in the eyes, she said "Sorry, I was wondering... do you know where's the Spear of Destiny?".

Taking a moment to remember, I responded "I think I know what you're talking about. My dad used to tell me stories about how he got that spear from his father during World War 2, but it's on display in a real museum. I can show you the fake one if you want".

Just then, there was another knock on the front door. "I wonder who that could be? It's been a solid four hours since Emily left". Before I could reach for the door, Wendy blocked me. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

Pulling me away from the door, she replied "Y-Yeah, come on Jeremy. It's probably no one important. Let's just leave out the back door".

Pushing her aside, I chuckled "I know it's a slow day, but it's probably just a customer. Emily would be angry at me if I didn't at least try to sell something".

After opening the door, I was completely baffled at what I saw. Standing in front of me was another Wendy, brandishing an axe. Looking back at the Wendy behind me, who was sporting a smirk on her face, I asked "Why are there two Wendy's and why is one of them holding an axe?".

The Wendy behind me responded in a boomingly deep voice "I'm here for the Spear of Destiny!" before shape shifting into a monstrous being.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" I screamed, running behind the real Wendy. Wendy blocked the first series of the monster's attacks with her axe before pushing it back.

"Does it look like I know?!" she yelled, severing one of the monster's claws before it could attack again. The creature let out an agonizing scream before shape shifting into a wolf. As it was fleeing, it looked back at me and said " _Listen here... if you don't bring me the Spear of Destiny, your father and sister won't live to see tomorrow"_.

"Why do you want a stupid display spear anyway?!" I shouted back.

 _"Foolish boy. That spear has unimaginable power to rule this pitiful world. To think that they would leave such an incredible weapon to these pitiful creatures who start wars with them. Now it's caged up like a worthless item"_ the monster responded before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"What the hell was that and how did you know it would come for me?!" I asked Wendy, who was resting on the ground.

As she told me that Emily was the one who surmised that I would be in danger, I asked "Uh, where's Emily and Miles at?".

"There down at the Mystery Shack" Wendy responded. "But they went searching around the forest, so I didn't see them after that".

Taking several deep breaths, I asked "So what do we do now? That thing has my father and sister".

"Do whatever you think is right" she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I don't have a plan, but I know two people who might" she said, before whistling.

Immediately, two kids came into view. One of them had a distinct blue and white baseball cap while the other was sporting a pink sweater with braces lining her mouth.

Looking at Wendy like she needed a straight jacket, I pulled her aside before saying "Kids?! How are these 8 or 9 years olds possibly help us track down this monster?!".

"Hey, they're not 8 or 9. They're 12 years old" Wendy retorted. "Hey, look. They might not look like they have had experience, but these kids have had their fair share of crazy adventures in their short lives. If anyone knows what to do, it's these twins" Wendy said, reassuringly.

Face palming, I mutter sarcastically "Great, 12 year olds will definitely be able to handle this"

 **HI guys Again I own none of these characters except the OC's all credit go's to the creators of gravity falls and feedback is always welcome and thanks for reading:)**


End file.
